Computers
Computers is the 21st episode of Elmo's World. What is Elmo Thinking about Today? Elmo opens his door to let in the computer on which he would watch his video emails onward. Mr. Noodle Dorothy wants to know how you use a computer to write. Elmo scares Mr. Noodle's brother Mr. Noodle to cure his hiccups before he asking him the question of the day. Mr Noodle tries placing a piece of paper on top of a computer monitor to write on it before he's instructed to turn the computer on. He then pets the mouse as if it's a small pet rodent and finally figures out how to type on the keyboard until he utterly destroys the computer and gets the hiccups again! Dorothy Wants to Ask Someone Else Some kids show various levels of familiarity with computer skills. Elmo Has a Question for You Elmo counts 11 computer mice doing the cha-cha plus one toaster and two pieces of toast, one of which Elmo takes a bite out of. Afterwards, the computer appears to give Elmo an e-mail for the first time and Elmo failed to stop the computer from leaving. Quiz Elmo looks at all the different places one can find a computer as Oscar appears with a computer found in the trash because it is broken anyways! Film Elmo's friend Jordan makes a card for her dad on the computer. She even gave a picture that she made to Elmo afterwards. TV The computer appears again to give Elmo an e-mail but disappeared until Elmo heard a click and thought that it was the computer but it was the TV that wants Elmo to see The Computer Channel. In this channel, a computer and a mouse sing "I Get a Click Out of You". Stay tuned for "Lost in Cyberspace." Video Email By now, Elmo succeeded on stopping the computer from leaving and gets the e-mail for the first time. Elmo got his first video e-mail from Telly and Rosita who tell Elmo about how much they've loved learning how to use the computer while Telly chants "Dot com! Dot com!" over and over. Tickle Me Land Dorothy imagines Elmo in a computer game, a desktop paint program, and an interactive story of The Three Little Pigs. Ewcomputers-videogame.jpg Ewcomputers-paintshop.jpg Ewcomputers-pigs.jpg Ewcomputers-wolf.jpg Computer Song Elmo sang the Computer Song and the computer joined Elmo to sing along. Edits The film scene was cut. Watch Episode Notes *This is the first episode where a film insert is narrated by a child. *During the computer montage, a child can be seen playing the Sesame Street CD-ROM Letters. *This is the first episode where Elmo receives a video email. *This episode does not feature an interview. *Starting with this episode, it uses the original boing sound in E flat when Elmo opens his door, and the updated boing sound also in E flat when Elmo closes the door. It can be heard on other episodes through Season 8. *In the Kid And Baby segment, it is revealed that one of the kids' names is Maya. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Technology Category:Original Series